Austin
by Grace James
Summary: Songfic based on Blake Shelton's 'Austin'. Draco just up and left. Will he ever go back to Harry? MM DMHP


**Austin**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song 'Austin' Belongs to Blake Shelton and his producers.**

_He left without leaving a number_

_He said he needed to clear his mind_

_He figured he gone back to Austin_

_Cause he talked about it all the time_

Harry had been devastated when Draco had left. They had moved to the States after the war was over. Both had lost everyone they cared about except the other man and wanted to start a new life together somewhere else. Somewhere they wouldn't have to deal with the taint the war had left on their world.

One of the first places they had stopped was Austin, Texas. They had both loved the city. All the things they found to do but eventually they had moved on to another city. They had finally ended up in a small town in the mountains of Colorado. Harry had gotten a job at a local grocery store just to occupy his time. Neither man really needed to work with the inheritances they had received

He had come home one afternoon to find that the apartment he shared with Draco was void of all of his things and a note lay on the table. It simply said that he was sorry but he needed some time alone to figure out his life. Harry crumbled to the floor holding the note tightly in his shaking hands. He lost track of how long he sat there. He eventually got back to his feet, squared his shoulders and decided that he would keep going on with his life. He was sure that it wouldn't be long before the blonde man was back in his life.

_It was almost a year before _

_He called him up_

_Three rings and an answering machine_

_Is what he got_

Draco missed Harry terribly. He regretted the day he left Colorado everyday but never had the courage to call Harry till now. He figured Harry had moved on but he at least needed to hear Harry's voice again. 'Just one last time.' he thought to himself as he dialed the number they had gotten together, praying that Harry had not changed it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard an answering machine pick up. He wasn't sure if he could actually speak to Harry. However he was never expecting the message on the machine.

Hi, you've reached Harry Potter. I'm not home at the moment since it's Tuesday night and I bowl those nights. To save myself a little trouble, if you're calling about the car I had for sell, I've already sold it to someone. If you're trying to sell something, don't bother, I'm not going to buy it. Anyone else please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Oh yeah, if this happens to be Draco, I just want you to know I still love you.

_If your calling 'bout the car_

_I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night _

_I'm bowling_

_If you've got something to sell_

_You're wasting your time, I'm not buying_

_If its anybody else wait for the tone_

_You know what to do_

_And P.S. if this is Austin_

_I still love you_

Draco gaped at the message he had just heard. He never even noticed the phone slipping out of his grasp and falling on the counter. When the slight bang of the phone landing on the counter reached his ears it seemed to snap him out of his stupor and he quickly put the phone up.

How after all of this time could Harry still care about him? 'I left with no notice. I thought sure he would have forgotten me by now. Does he really care about me that much?'

_The telephone fell to the counter_

_He heard but he Couldn't believe_

_What kind of man_ _would hang on that long_

_What kind of love that must be_

It had been three days since he had tried to call Harry and Draco was still desperate to hear his voice. He decided to call again. He had no clue what he might say to Harry but he just had to call him again. When he again got the answering machine he decided that he was just going to leave his phone number and hope that Harry's curiosity would get the better of him and he would try to call the number.

_He waited three days and _

_Then he tried again_

_He didn't know what he'd say_

_But he heard three rings and then_

"Hi, You've reached Harry Potter and I am not home right now. I'm probably at the softball game since it's Friday night. I'll be leaving for the lake first thing Saturday and won't be back until Sunday afternoon. I'll have to call you back then. Oh yeah, if this is Draco, I still love you, baby."

_If it's Friday night_

_I'm at the ball game_

_And first thing Saturday_

_If it don't rain_

_I'm headed out to the lake and _

_I'll be gone all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back_

_When I get home on Sunday_ _afternoon_

_And P.S, if this is Austin_

_I still love you_

Draco was waiting impatiently by his phone for the next couple of days waiting for Harry to call him back. His mind had finally realized what his heart had been trying to tell him all along. He still loved the raven-haired, emerald-eyed, young man. And he had found the perfect way to tell him.

_Well this time he left his number_

_But not another word_

_Then he waited by the phone_

_On Sunday evening and this is what he heard_

Harry had just entered his apartment and tossed his keys down on the bar when he noticed the message light on his machine was blinking. Almost no one called him, especially on the weekends. All of his friends knew that he spent the weekend at the lake trying to get over the love he had lost. He was truly surprised to see the message on the machine but the surprise soon turned to shock as he played the message and heard the voice that haunted his dreams almost every night. It took him several minutes to realize that the message was real and not just his desperate imagination. He quickly reached for the phone and dialed the number.

It was a few minutes before there was an answer on the other end. He thought he had gotten a machine until he heard the message.

_If your calling about my heart _

_It's still yours_

_I should have listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long_

_To know where I belong_

_And by the way boy this is no machine your talking to _

_Can't you tell this is Austin_

_And I still love you_

Draco had been impatiently waiting for the phone to ring but when it finally did it took him by complete surprise and he double checked his caller id before picking up the phone. He had to be sure it was Harry or everything would be ruined. He had decided to use the same answering style as Harry's machine. He thought that would best catch Harry's attention. When he finally picked up the phone this is what Harry heard.

"If your calling about my heart, it still belongs to you as it always has and always will. I should have listened to it a little more and maybe I would not have caused both of us so much pain. Oh, by the way Harry, this is not a machine you are talking to. This is actually Draco."

There was silence on the line for a minute before Draco lost his nerve and broke it.

"Harry? Are you still there?"

"Dray? Is this really you?"

"Yes, love it's really me. How have you been?"

"How have I been? I've been dying a little everyday without my love beside me, but I have gone on the best I can. When are you coming home Dray?"

"Do you mean that Harry? Do I really still have a home with you?"

"Did you not just hear me say that I die a little everyday that you're not around? I need you by my side, love. By the way I never moved out of the apartment you and I rented together though I have been looking at some houses I would like to get if you ever come back. Or were you wanting to live in Austin?"

"I don't care where we live as long as we are together, love. I'm already packed, I just wanted to know I still had a home with you before I left this place. I can come home anytime you want. I could even apparate there now if you wanted me too, or would you rather I do it the muggle way?"

"Don't you have a car or something for getting around town?"

"I have already shrunk the car hoping you would allow me to apparate. If you want me to drive I will have to wait until it is dark out so I can put it back to the proper size. It's up to you Harry, how quickly do you want me home?"

"I have never put wards up on this place. I have never felt the need. I don't care how you get here, I just want you to come home to me. I miss you so much."

"Alright love, I'll be there soon." And then there was a click. Harry held the phone in his hand before putting it up and decided he was dreaming. A minute later he was proven wrong as a loud crack sounded throughout the apartment and he rounded a corner to see Draco standing in the middle of the bedroom waving his wand around to put his things away. Harry just stood there staring at him until a soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Harry? Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to welcome me home?" Draco asked in a small voice. That was all it took for Harry to cross the room and pull Draco into his arms. Both men just stood there in slight disbelief for a few minutes before coming back to their senses and finished unpacking all of Draco's stuff. Once done they moved to the living room and sat on the couch content to just hold one another again. Everything else could wait for a bit.

FIN

A/N: Okay, I know it's cheesy, but I just couldn't get it to do what I wanted. This has actually been sitting on my computer for a couple of months because I had given up on it. I just recently finished writing and I'm still not happy with, but I don't know what to do with it.


End file.
